They Were Tragic With A Capital 'T'
by AddictivePoison16
Summary: For Gerard and his skip-a-grade brother Mikey, it was just a usual boring year at Belleview High. That is until, two very different girls step into their lives and shake it up! Mikey/OC and Gerard/OC. I don't own MCR, but a girl can dream, can't she?
1. New Jersey, New Life

**Hey, it's Heather Olivia. This is the first ever fanfic that I've posted, so be easy on me.**

**My Chem isn't exactly in the first chapter, but it's just to get a little info on the girls.**

**Bisexual fluff occurs occasionally girl on girl, so don't like, don't read.**

**Love ya! And have fun!!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Jersey, New Life**

"Fuck." Dawn cursed, kicking a pebble across the asphalt. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You almost finished?"

"Almost. One more. FUCK! Okay, now I'm finished." Claire shook her head and laughed gently as Dawn took her hand. She was a little bit taller than Claire; short raven hair to her ears with platinum blonde streaks randomly placed. Her light blue eyes looked to the ground again and she noticed, with slight disgust, that her new Vans had mud on them. She wore a black pair of skinny jeans and spaghetti straps with a rhinestone rose across the middle that showed off her belly button ring and part of her blue butterfly tattoo. Also noticeable was that her left eyebrow was pierced and the strange black dog collar with small spikes that ornamented her neck.

Claire, on the other hand, had long tresses to middle of her back. It was layered, ebony in color, with bangs that fell in her cold hazel eyes and red highlights in the same fashion as Dawn, but Claire had considerably more. She wore a black and red schoolgirl skirt with leather, knee-high combat boots that laced up, a black Green Day t-shirt that hugged her body tightly and a pair of black arm warmers with red edging that reached slightly past her elbows. She also had what looked like a studded dog leash tied around her waist.

"We fucked up didn't we?"

"Eh. Bitch deserved it. She's gonna have that black eye for a month or two so I suppose we gave her a nice little parting gift, don'tcha think babe?" Claire agreed.

"But that's not what I meant. Truck's broke down, it's getting dark, and we've got no place to stay tonight."

"We'll figure out something." Dawn reassured her, "Promise."

"Damn. Cops! Dawn, what did you do!?" Sure enough, a glossy black Honda Civic with the silver words "Belleview Police Department" plastered across the door was slowly coming to a stop beside them.

"Nothing! My God-" Claire elbowed her to shut up.

"What are two pretty girls like yourselves doing out on an evening like this?" He was a young officer, not much older than they were with sandy blonde locks cut short that matched his dark eyes nicely. "It's dangerous to be in this part of Belleview past sundown." Dawn was about to open her mouth with a smart retort when Claire elbowed her ribcage and sent her a look that said, _'Keep it quiet!'_

"We're not from around here. Our truck broke down and we were trying to get to a hotel."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? Hop on in and I'll take you to your truck." Claire opened the door and tried to get Dawn to get in. She gave her a glare.

"I don't trust him." She whispered. Claire sighed.

"You don't trust _anyone._ Get in. He's just an officer, how bad could he be?" Dawn grumbled something but slid into the back seat nonetheless. "It's just up the road here sir."

"Please, just call me Conner. So where are you two ladies from?"

"Maine." Claire answered, saying the first state that came to mind.

"Oh, really? I have cousins up in Maine. Where you headed?"

"We're not sure. We don't really have a destination. We're trying to find a new place to live because we got thrown out of our parent's house." Dawn glared meaningfully at Claire and kicked her shinbone.

"Tell him our life story why don't you?!" She hissed.

"Shuddup." Claire stuck out her tongue, showing off the stud that she had pierced in it. "Lemme handle this!"

"That's too bad. Do you have some family you can stay with until you get this sorted out?" Conner asked.

"No. The rest of our families are still back in Maine and they don't want to have anything to do with us either. I did have a grandmother in Virginia but she died last December." Claire sat back in her seat and rested her head on Dawn's shoulder.

"Hope I'm not being too nosy, but why did you get kicked out?"

"I'd rather not say. But we're suspended from school, only Juniors too." _'There she goes spilling her guts to strangers again…' _Dawn thought.

"That's so horrible. No place to stay…" Conner paused and there was silence, except for the slight hum of the road. He seemed to be thinking deeply and the other two said nothing.

"This is it." Claire said as they came up on the scarlet Dodge truck.

"Wait. Before you go…" The girls figured that he would give them some money or something and expected to have to decline, "How about we get your things and put them in my car. I'll take you down to the station and we'll figure something out." Dawn about opened her mouth to say no but Claire beat her to it.

"We'd appreciate it! Thank you so much!" They climbed out of the car and began to unload the truck.

"I never got your names." Conner said, lifting a box out of the bed of the vehicle.

"Oh. I'm Claire. Claire Dangers."

"Dawn Wolff." Dawn said dryly. Claire quickly changed the subject.

"Come on then, lots of things to get."

--

"Claire. You have a problem." Dawn said as soon as Conner went into the back room. They sat in two chairs in his office. "YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" Claire winced slightly when she yelled.

"Sorry. He might be able to help us though. And…I swear to the good Lord up above me that if I don't get something to drink in the next five minutes I'm going to pass out!" Dawn kissed her forehead and told her she'd get her drink soon. After about five minutes had past, Conner came back in and sat behind his desk.

"Alright. So I've talked to the sheriff and he looked you up. Turns out you are those two girls from New York that we'd heard about-that had gotten suspended from school for the rest of this year and next." Claire stared at the ground and avoided his gaze. "We've decided to give you a chance here in Belleview though. We figured that you two we're just a bit…misguided…because of your history." Dawn nodded and Claire looked up.

"So…what's going to happen to us? Please don't make us go back!" Claire pleaded.

"We're not. The guys and I talked it over and, if you can make a few promises, we'll get you into an apartment in Belleview, back in school, and give you some money each month to get by on."

"What are the promises?" Dawn sighed, knowing that there would be a catch.

"First of all, you have to stay in school. Second you have to stay out of trouble at school, no exceptions. That means no fighting, nothing. And third, you've got to promise that you'll make the most of this." Claire looked to Dawn and for the first time since they'd gotten picked up, Dawn smiled.

"Well, what the heck. I think we can do it!" Conner smiled and left to go get some papers ready before they could get started.

"YAY!" Claire jumped on Dawn and hugged her. "Things are finally turning around."

--

"I think that's it girls. Here are your schedules. You start at Belleview High on Tuesday. On Monday, at about three, I'm going to come and get you and take you to the school. You can meet your teachers and tour the school. I think that all of your classes are the same except one. Here's my number if you need me. I'll see you in a few days."

"See ya Conner." Both girls hugged him before he left and as soon as the door shut they flopped down on the couch. They had spent last night in a hotel and early the next morning, Conner had met them at the door. Claire, Dawn, and Conner first found an apartment then went out and shopped. They had a lot of money including 3,000 dollars that the girls had saved for the last four years to buy a new car for Dawn (200 of which was stolen from Claire's mother and another 100 from ill-gotten Dawn's family but the rest was fairly earned) and some money from the police department. The bought some groceries to get them through the week, a kitchen table set, two nicely sized beds, a couch, chairs, and coffee table, along with two bedroom sets. The group ate lunch at Arigato's, a Japanese restaurant beside the mall, Conner's treat that he paid for with his own money. Next they went to the mall and he also paid for the girls to get a full outfit each. With all their purchases, Conner drove them home in Claire's truck at nearly eight o'clock.

"Damn. That was fun." Dawn smiled. "Now let's see what we have to work with." She got off of the couch, as did Claire, and went to survey the apartment.

"Conner said these apartments were in the nicer part of Belleview. He was right. It's clean and it's already got most of what we need." Claire said to Dawn as she checked out the kitchen. It was mostly white with shiny new appliances that came with the apartment.

"Yeah. Three bedrooms, two baths, den, dining room, kitchen, living room…" Dawn trailed off as she began to ascend the stairs.

"Alright Dawn. Let's get to work!"

--

By midnight that night, the girls had set up and adjusted their bedrooms, dining room, living room, and den, put away the groceries, and now sat in the living room watching TV.

"I could get used to this." Claire sighed as she lay down in Dawn's lap.

"Me too. Too bad we have to go to school."

"We've got-" Claire yawned "-two days though."

"But we've still got to go to school."

* * *

**Well? What'd you think? I promise that Mikey and Gerard are in the next one! Reviews are great!!hint hint**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	2. First Day

**Alright, ready for Chapter 2? Gee and Mikey finally show up in this one! Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**First Day**

Dawn awoke Tuesday morning nearly two hours before she even had to. She checked in on Claire and snuck downstairs. She made coffee and started breakfast and at about 6:30, she heard Claire sleepily saunter down the steps.

"Morning beautiful." Dawn grinned at Claire whose hair was unbrushed and messily pulled into a ponytail.

"Don't push it." Claire never was a morning person. Dawn kissed her on the lips and sat down across from her as they ate breakfast. When they had finished, Dawn, who was already dressed and ready to go, volunteered to clean up while Claire took a shower. Dawn looked herself over in the full body mirror in her bathroom once more before going upstairs to fetch Claire. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with silver chains sewed around the hems and up the side of the pant's legs, a black v-neck baby tee that had lace around the bottom and a pair of Vans with little white skulls on them. Her eyes were outlined in black and her pink lips shone with vanilla lip-gloss. Around her wrists were about ten black gel bracelets each, her ears had diamond studs, and her dog collar, which was only about a half an inch in width, was around her neck like always.

"Dawn? You ready?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Dawn quickly fastened her bellybutton ring in, the one that was shaped like a silver skull. She opened the door and took a look at Claire. Her hair was parted to the side like always, she wore her usual knee-high boots, the studded leash around her waist, and her nails were painted: neon green with black tips. She had on a black denim skirt with a slight trace of glitter on it and a lime green rhinestone heart was in the bottom left corner. Her shirt was a black tank top with three little lime green rhinestone hearts in the very middle across her chest that matched her skirt. Her arm warmers were black and green striped and Dawn even noticed that her eyelids had green outline on the top edge.

"Matching as always."

"You know it." Dawn looked at her again and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Do I gotta go to school?" She whined.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. And please, be good today. Try to get along and don't start a fight with anyone." Claire lectured as she grabbed her keys and led Dawn out the front door.

"Hey, I don't start fights!" She protested, but added under her breath, "I finish them."

--

Nervous, the girls walked into the office and the secretary had them sign a few papers and get their things into their lockers before she walked them to their first class. She told them to stand outside for a minute while she went in and told their teacher that they had two new students.

"Alright sweethearts, go on in." Instantly, both girls felt about twenty or so pairs of eyes on them, wondering what planet they had fallen from. Claire's hand was laced with Dawn's and she was sure she'd heard someone cough 'lesbians'. Two preppy looking girls in the front, typical blondes dressed in frilly pinkness, whispered to one another and giggled. Dawn sent them a death look and they shut up immediately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Claire Dangers and Dawn Wolff. They came here from New York." Their teacher, Mr. Janis, introduced them. Claire watched as one guy, with shaggy raven hair, striking hazel eyes, and tight pants, raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. He was dressed in the similar style as they were. He leaned over and whispered something to the teenage boy beside him, who had light brown hair with minor highlights, black glasses, and the same hazel eyes as the dark haired boy. He nodded and grinned. "Ladies, if you will, take a seat. Um…Claire you can sit behind Gerard." The guy with the dark hair raised his hand slightly. "And Dawn. You can sit behind Mikey." The young man beside him did the same as Gerard. She flopped down in her seat, crossed her arms, and leaned back. Claire did the same and they both simultaneously put their feet on their desk, crossing at their ankles. A lot of people had followed them with their eyes and continued to stare.

"Take a damn picture already, it'll last a helluve a lot longer." They all turned around quickly.

"Ladies, I know you are new here and it's a frustrating time getting adjusted but please don't use that language in my room and do not put your…feet…on the…desks…" Mr. Janis slowed down his speaking when his eyes met Dawn's deathly glare. If looks could kill…"Never mind. Keep your feet where you want to." He went back to his desk after telling the students to work on something for another class, clearly disturbed by his new students.

"Wow. You're the first person to ever shut up that aggravating old bastard up there. Hi, I'm Mikey Way." Dawn stared at him.

"Dawn." She spat. He gave her a shaky smile and turned to the boy beside him when she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Real talker that one." Claire moved her feet slightly at the sound of another human's voice. "I'm Gerard by the way. Mikey's older brother. I gotta say, you and your friend are pretty damn hardcore to come to school as you are."

"Is there a _problem_ with the way we are?" Claire demanded, looking pissed.

"I never said that. You are probably the finest damn thing that has ever walked through that door, if I do say so myself. You got a man?" Claire was disgusted with this place already.

"I'm taken."

"By?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Your kinda bitchy aren't you?"

"A bit."

"Anyway, so what was your name again?"

"Claire Dangers. As in, you are in some serious _danger_ if you don't turn your fuckin' emo ass around and quit talking to me." He did just that. "Dawn?"

"Hm?" She let her know she was listening.

"I hate school."

--

The bell rang after what seemed like hours and the girls walked with each other to their next class. They sat down in the back corner and Claire began to doodle in her notebook while Dawn painted her nails. Then Gerard came through the door with a guy that they hadn't ever seen before. His hair was dark brown and rather long, tattoos up and down both arms, including a scorpion rather high up on his neck. The boy also had the left side of his lower lip pierced as well as the right side of his nose. Gerard sat down right in front of Claire.

"Fuck. Not you again."

"You'd better believe it. This is Frank Iero." He gave her a slight wave and Claire smiled unenthusiastically.

"Uh-huh. Leave me alone, would ya."

"As if Imma let a pretty little one like you get away." He touched her cheek and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"But-"

"Did she not say to leave her alone?" Dawn piped up.

"What are you going to do about it?" She stood up quickly and her chair slid back and hit the wall. Claire untied the leash around her waist and hooked it on Dawn's collar.

"Sit!" Dawn huffed but did as she was asked, crossing her arms as Claire wrapped the leash around her wrist.

"Damn…that was odd. Claire would you like to-"

"No."

"I didn't even get to ask!"

"And I still said no."

"But-"

"Read my pretty little glossed lips N-O. End of story." Gerard looked away for a moment. He'd get her soon. This he was sure of.

"Well, my little Riot Girl, we'll finish this later." He turned toward the front as Claire rolled her eyes. This was going to be a loooong day.

--

As soon as class was over, Claire said bye to Dawn as she went to her locker.

"So is Dawn like your best friend or something?"

"Please don't make me get a restraining order against you." Claire sighed as she stuffed her Chemistry book in the locker.

"Oh that's not necessary. I'll-" A huge metallic clang was heard and both of them looked down the hall.

"Shit!" Claire shut her locker and took off in a run.

"What?" Gerard asked, running beside her.

"None of your business."

"But-"

"Piss off Gerard." They'd made it to Dawn's locker. Two guys in football jackets stood around her laughing and pulling at her clothes and hair.

"I wonder what it is Jordan?"

"I don't know Brett. I think it's an unidentified object."

"Do you think if we turn it into the government, they'll pay us?" Both of them began to laugh. Dawn had her eyes shut, trying to ignore it, her hand curled into a fist at her side, the other on her locker door. She was shaking in unreleased anger. Claire stood beside her and took one of her hands.

"Get the fuck away from her." Claire said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, it's another one!" That sent Dawn over the edge. She whipped around, bent on smacking one of the guys across the face but Claire stood in front of her and grabbed her hand, narrowly getting scraped.

"What's going on out here?" A teacher asked, coming out of her classroom.

"Oh we were just showing the new students a thing or two about Belleview High." Brett said.

"Yes, Mrs. K. Our sole purpose is to make every student feel at home here." Jordan put his hand over his heart, like he was truly doing these things. The teacher smiled and went back inside.

"This isn't over." Dawn growled, pushing herself against Claire. They merely laughed and walked on.

"Jackasses." Claire muttered. Dawn was still pissed, but leaned on the lockers. Claire laced her fingers with Dawns. "Forget about them." She kissed her on the lips and rubbed her nose with Dawn's. She smiled.

"Come on lets go eat."

"Wait for me!" Gerard followed them.

"Ignore him and maybe he'll go away." The girls walked out to the courtyard and sat down at a picnic table. He sat directly in front of them. They ignored him and talked, Gerard listening intently.

"You can't ignore me for forever Claire." He finally said.

"Shut up." They were startled when someone slammed their books down on the table.

"Hey Mikey." Gerard smiled at his brother. "Being a Junior a little more than you bargained for?"

"My God, and I thought I had a lot of homework last semester!"

"Mikey skipped the 10th grade. He's nearly two years younger than I am though." Gerard elaborated.

"Frank!" The girls turned around and not surprisingly, Frank was coming to the table along with two other boys.

"Oh no! There's more of them?!" The girls whined simultaneously.

"That sounded kind of sexy." Claire just barely heard Gerard say. She threw her Gatorade bottle at him. "Ouch!"

"This is Ray and Bob." The girls just gave them glares as they sat down as well.

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, would you like to go to a party with me this weekend?" Gerard asked Claire.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Have I not said I was taken?"

"Yes, but I've seen no proof." Claire rolled her eyes and what she did next amazed all the guys at their table. She grabbed Dawn's chin gently and pulled her to her. Claire's lips met Dawn's roughly.

"Enough proof for you?" Dawn asked when they had parted.

"You mean to tell me that you two are…"

"Yes, we're dating."

"Oh my God! Are you lesbian or bisexual?"

"Bisexual." The girls answered.

"Yes!" Mikey and Gerard said collectively. The girls looked at each other then back at the boys.

"Dawn baby, I think I left something in my locker, want to come with me?" Claire asked.

"As if I'd stay here with these dumbasses." She took Claire's hand in her own and walked away from the guys.

"Royal bitches if you ask me." Frank said, opening his water bottle.

"I know. But sexy royal bitches. Claire is going to be mine by the end of it. And as we all know, if I want something from a girl, I sure as hell better get it!"

--

Claire and Dawn were separated for their next class but, luckily, they met back up in last period. However all _five_ of those guys were in their history class.

"Ah, we meet again, my sex kitten." Gerard sat in front of her for the third time today.

"You're really starting to push it, Way. What will it take to get you away from me? Whoa, Dawn, chill!" Her girlfriend stared at Gerard with her piercing gaze and was practically growling at him. "I got this." She said to her. Dawn sat back, her eyes still glued to Gerard.

"Let me see…go on a date with me. One night. If you don't like me by the end of that night, I'll leave you alone until graduation. But if you do like me, you have to go on another date with me." Claire sighed and thought about it.

"Considering the fact I've only known you for four hours and I hate your guts, I accept. When?"

"This Saturday. Oh and Dawn's invited too. My band is playing at this club in downtown Belleview. Come to the party, hang out, and we'll see what happens." To his amazement, Claire began to laugh.

"Haha, seriously? You? In a band?"

"Yes seriously. We're pretty damn good too."

"Whatever."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"It'll cost you."

"How much?"

"Five bucks." Gerard sighed but pulled out his wallet. He handed her five dollars and she stuck it in her bra.

"Okay, why'd you leave New York? I heard you were suspended."

"You heard correct."

"Why did you-?"

"Ah, ah, ah." Claire tutted him. "One question per five bucks." Gerard checked his wallet.

"I'm out of money."

"Then I'm out of answers."

"Alright my Hardcore Princess, I'll get this info out of you Saturday." Hmm…Hardcore Princess? She liked it.

* * *

**Just quick note, but Dawn and Claire are lossely based on my friend Tara and myself. Mostly, it's just the attitudes and the whole putting-our-feet-on-the-desks-to-annoy-the-teacher-thing. That almost got me a detention one time.**

**What do you think?? Reviews?**


	3. The Plan And The Action

**Here's el numero trece I have no idea if I spelled that right but anyway... **

**Read on my pretties, read on...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Plan And The Action**

The school was only about ¼ of a mile away from the girl's apartment, so they walked home but not before they were being bothered again. Brett and Jordan, the football players from before stopped their car and soaked the girls with water bottles and a few cheerleaders made up a cheer about the 'freaks.'

"Dawn?" Claire looked up to her after Dawn had thrown a rock at Brett's car, but missed.

"Yeah?" She shook her head like a dog and re-soaked Claire.

"Why does everyone hate us?" Dawn noticed for the first time that Claire's eyeliner was streaking her face. She was crying.

"Because…" Dawn sighed, putting her arm over Claire's shoulders. "We're different. They take us as a threat because of it. Forget it, they need to get over themselves."

--

But Claire didn't forget about it. It was on her mind for hours. During dinner, while they watched TV, even as she was doing her homework…hours. It was nearly 9:00 o'clock and Dawn was in her room playing music and surfing the Internet. Claire slid off her left arm warmer. Long cuts were from her elbow to her wrist, most of which were just scars now. Dawn knew what her girlfriend had been doing since the 9th grade and why she always had something covering her arms. The doctors still didn't have a definite answer for what her problem was. Most just classified her as a 'cutter' and depressed. So they'd prescribe a new pill for her each time and, on most occasions, Claire ended up overdosing on them anyway…so what did it matter?

No one seemed to understand her. Not her mother or father. Not her friends or her big brother. No one. That's what Claire always thought, but that's when Dawn came into her life. Dawn turned her world upside-down and, in a few months, they were best friends. Then girlfriends. Dawn knew just how sensitive Claire was; how just a few nonchalant words could stay on her mind for hours and cause this self-destruction. At the end of their Sophomore year, Dawn thought that Claire's cutting days were over. But Dawn was wrong. Claire had simply told her that she felt odd without the arm warmers so Dawn accepted that she needed their security and let her continue to wear them.

But what she didn't know was that she needed to see the blood, needed to feel it running down her arms…that she needed these things to feel like she was still alive. Claire searched in the medicine cabinet, behind a bottle of alcohol, and found what she wanted. Then, she let her scarlet depression fall into the sink in front of her.

--

The next day at school, Dawn and Claire continued to be followed by Gerard and his gang. They were serious pains in the ass, but after a while, they can annoy you enough so, to shut them up you _have_ to talk to them.

"Why do you always wear those arm warmers Claire?" Mikey asked the next day in fourth period.

"Three bucks." Dawn demanded. He sighed and gave the money to Dawn. The guys were running out of money with all the questions.

"I need them. I feel safer with them on." Claire answered simply.

"Oh, Dawn, we saw you two walking home yesterday. Where do you live? Two enough?" He handed her two dollars. It was a simple question.

"Southern Heights. You know, the apartments?" Dawn opened her Gatorade and finished it off.

"I thought so. Gerard and I live in the house right across the street. Do you mind if we walk with you this afternoon?" Dawn and Claire looked at each other, then back at the boys. Dawn leaned over and whispered something to Claire. She grinned and nodded. Dawn bit her ear once before sitting back in her chair.

"We suppose. But you've got to pay."

"How much?" Gerard sighed. These girls were running them broke.

"Kidding. We'll let you go home with us for free. You boys are a little different than we thought at first." Claire butted in, changing her mind.

"Claire! I thought you hated these boys?!" Claire leaned over: "I've got an idea."

"Your kidding right?" Dawn said quietly.

"Nope. I'm going to use him, take his money, and leave him hanging."

"I should have known. I forgot. That's how you work." Claire nodded. "In that case, I'm taking Mikey." Claire looked confused.

"But you never bother with guys like him. You called them a waste of time."

"Mikey's pretty damn sexy. I got him worked up at lunch today and lemme just say this, I have no idea how he fits in those tight little jeans he wears! And did you see their house?! Those boys are rich!" Dawn said.

"Gold digger!"

"So are you!"

"True. Damn, their staring. Back to the conversation."

"Alright we're finished. For free. Meet us in front of the auditorium stairs after school." Dawn told them.

"That works." Gerard said. He gave Claire a smile. _'Can someone say cha-ching! _Claire thought. _'Money baby!' _

--

Claire and Dawn led those poor boys on for the next two days, never letting up. Sure, they were a bit confused on the attitude change, but they accepted it.

"Sweet. I can't wait to hear you guys." Dawn glared at Gerard. He'd put his hand a little too low on Claire as he pushed her in the swing. She may be doing this for money, but that didn't mean she trusted them.

"Ay! Mami! Lemme get at dat ass!" Two black boys from the next set of apartments were approaching the foursome on the swing set. One had no shirt on and his jeans were rather baggy while the other one had a wife beater and basketball shorts.

"You talking to us?" Dawn demanded.

"Hell yeah. You two got some nice damn bodies." Claire stopped herself as did Dawn.

"Do we know you?"

"No but we want to know you. This is JaQuan and I'm Brandon. How much you ladies charge?" The boy in basketball shorts, JaQuan, came up and touched Dawn's face. She growled at him.

"Damn, this one's got some bite. I'll take her."

"That's fine. I want this little ho over here." Brandon grabbed Claire's hand. "These your men?" He pointed to Gerard and Mikey.

"Maybe." Claire answered.

"How 'bout you and me baby go back to my place?" JaQuan asked Dawn, coming closer to her. She tried with all her might not to punch him. She didn't want to upset Claire.

"Not interested." She answered, turning her head.

"But I bet you'll go, won't you hunny?" Brandon wanted to know of Claire.

"Ha! Hardly. Beat it before I fuck up your face…even more than it was before."

"Man, you can't handle me no way slut." Brandon backed off and asked JaQuan to come with him. But he wasn't quite done with Dawn.

"Come on baby, please?"

"She said she wasn't interested!" Mikey said, standing up to him.

"What you gonna do 'bout it bitch?" This pissed him off. Mikey came at JaQuan but only ended up on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Hands off my brother bastard!" Gerard stepped in and started beating on JaQuan. Seeing that his friend was in trouble, Brandon joined in on the fight.

"Hey, want some action Claire?" Dawn asked, looking at the two on one battle.

"You know it." Almost immediately, the girls were in it as well as Mikey, who'd gotten up during Gerard's scuffle. Knowing that they were outnumbered, Brandon and JaQuan left the fight like whimpering puppies. All four of them lay on the grass, breathing hard. Dawn and Claire started laughing and soon they all were.

"Oh my God! That was so much fun." Claire said, sitting up. A little blood trickled down from her lip and some dirt was on her cheek. Otherwise she was fine.

"I know. It's been nearly two weeks since I last fought." Dawn's left spaghetti strap had been broken and a huge gash was above her eyebrow along with a bruise on her forearm.

"I think he broke my nose." Mikey complained. He was still bleeding.

"I'm good for the most part." Gerard's jacket was dirty, he had a few cuts and bruises, but he was fine.

"Ooh. Damn Mikes. You gonna live?" Claire asked. He nodded.

"But mom's not gonna like this."

"Hey Dawn, take him inside and see what you can do with him. You're the doctor in this family." Dawn protested under her breath, but she couldn't say no to her girlfriend. Mikey sheepishly followed Dawn indoors. She sat him down on the couch with a washrag and told him to hold his head back. Dawn went into the bathroom and got a few supplies.

"I don't think it's broken." She said, inspecting him and wiping away blood.

"Good."

"This might hurt a bit." Dawn pushed down on his nose gently.

"OW! That was more than 'a bit'!"

"Quit whining, ya big baby!" She slapped his hand away. "You're going to be fine. Just be easy and watch what you do for a few days. Anywhere else that you're hurt?"

"Just my stomach. Probably just a-Hello!" Dawn had pushed Mikey down on his back and yanked his shirt up.

"Bruised. Does this hurt?" She pressed down on the slight abs of his. He shook his head.

"It's just sore. I think I'll be fine." Dawn checked him over again before letting him get up.

"Promise me you'll be careful and I'll let you go." He nodded with a grin as Dawn opened the front door to let him out. _'Anything for you.'_

--

Gerard walked Claire underneath the shelter that led to her apartment. He leaned against the wall and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket.

"Don't mind, do you?" He asked, lighting one.

"You smoke?"

"Yep. My mom hates it but she can get over it. Bad habit Frank and I picked up in the 8th grade." Claire came closer, nearly sandwiching him between her body and the wall.

"Badass. You always seemed like the type." He grinned down at her, turned his head and breathed out the smoke.

"Ya know, I've never kissed anyone with their tongue pierced." Claire took his cigarette out of his mouth and put it in her own. "That's mine!" Gerard objected playfully. She said nothing but brought her face closer to his, their lips so close to a kiss.

"Well, we'll see about that later." Was all she said, backing off as the door opened.

"Bitch." He mumbled. She threw the cigarette on the ground, stamping it out with her boot. "Come on Mikey. We gotta get home. Pick you up tomorrow at six. Be ready."

"Ya fucked with him didn't you?" Dawn asked, knowing what had went on. Claire nodded. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Please, excuse the cliches and sterotypes.**

**I'll add a few more chapters tomorrow, but it's 1 in the morning, and I'm tired.**

**Reviews??**

**Lovely...**


	4. My Chemical Romance

**Chapter 4 is up.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

My Chemical Romance

The next day Claire awoke at about four in the afternoon, Dawn's arm around her waist as they lay on the floor. The girls had stayed up late the night before, watching movies, with the occasion kissing added in.

"Wake up baby." Claire murmured in her ear.

"Nuh-uh." Dawn incoherently said back. Claire nipped at her neck.

"Come on. The guys are gonna pick us up in two hours. Get up so we can get ready."

"Augh! I hate you!" She griped as she sat up and yawned.

"Love you too." Claire smiled before kissing her. The pair got up and started to get ready for the show. It was five minutes before six when they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." Dawn said. She tugged gently on her eyebrow ring and made sure it was secure before answering the door.

"Yo, Miss Dawn. Ready?" Gerard asked. She rolled her eyes and called Claire.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She pulled her right arm warmer up. This time, she was dressed in light blue and black.

"You look beautiful." Gerard grinned. Claire said nothing but grabbed her keys and led them outside.

--

"This should be quite the show." Claire whispered to Dawn before finishing off her beer. She and Dawn were pretty screwed up already. They still had a bit of drugs left over from when they'd left New York. Ecstasy. They split it with the guys and they were starting to feel the effects.

"Wow. Three minutes 'till they're on. Come on, let's go dance!" Dawn was _definitely _feeling it! The curtains pulled back and revealed all five of the boys they had met in the last four days. Frank and Ray were on guitars, Mikey as bass, and Bob was behind the drum set. Which left Gerard as the lead singer.

"We're My Chemical Romance and this first one is for our two new best friends who, oddly, hate our guts!" Gerard announced before Ray and Frank started with an explosive guitar solo. Everyone in the club was going wild for them, implying that the boys had been there a few times.

"My Chemical Romance? Fuck that's good!" Claire said over the music. Dawn nodded.

"Damn! How'd they think of that?!" Then, Claire instantly looked up to Gerard when it was time for his vocals to kick in.

"_We could be perfect one last night, and die like star-crossed lovers when we fight, and we can settle this affair, if you would shed your yellow. Take my hand and then, we'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity." _These guys were some kind of hardcore! They were kicking ass up there on stage. Dawn and Claire listened, smiling to each other, knowing that this would make all the difference.

"_Stand. Up fuckin' tall. Don't let them see your back. And take my fuckin' hand. And never be afraid again." _After about two minutes, Gerard and Frank finished up the song, leaning on each other, screaming into the microphone. They did a few more songs, each better than the last. Nearly an hour had passed when Gerard said that they were going to finish it off with a song that they had just written, so it wasn't all the way finished, but they had the first part done. He looked right at Claire and gave her a smile…no, not a smile…more like a seductive smirk. _'Kinda sexy.'_ Claire found herself thinking.

"_Hand in mine, into your icy blues, and then I'd say to you, 'We could take to the highway', with this trunk of ammunition too. I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets. I'm trying, I'm trying, to let you know just how much you mean to me. And after all the things we put each other through and I would drive on to the end with you, a liquor store or two, keeps the gas tank full. And you feel like there's nothing else to do, but prove myself to you." _The song was amazing, and so far, Claire's favorite. After the show was over, she and Dawn danced a bit, not caring about the girls staring or the guys egging them on. The club lights went off and the DJ started working for the night. Claire felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Gerard and Mikey.

"Don't mind, do you?" He asked Dawn. She gave him an actual smile and let him go. Claire narrowly missed her taking Mikey by the hand and walking towards the back. "Is she drunk?"

"No. High. She changes completely."

"What about you?"

"Yeah. I'm a lot…looser. I have a tendency to take guys by surprise as well." She smirked as they found a place to dance. She put her arms around his neck and his found her waist. "My Immortal" by Evanescence was playing. Gerard pulled her close, where their bodies were touching. Claire found that her heart was beating much faster…and it wasn't because of the drugs…

--

"You're a little _too _high!" Mikey laughed. He pulled her down on the couch with him.

"Lucky for you." She looked beyond him to the table. Cards. "Ooh, wanna play?"

"Huh?" Mikey turned around and found out what she was talking about. "Sure." The pair got on the floor and Dawn grabbed the cards, shuffling the deck as she sat.

"Wanna play something really fun? It's a game Claire and I came up with. But you gotta promise not to be too shy for me, kay?" There was an unusual amount of happiness in her voice as she spoke.

"I've had four beers and ecstasy." Mikey said, "Shy left the building two hours ago."

"Good." Dawn began to deal the cards. "Now, you know how to play War, right?"

"Duh."

"Alright it's like War except, if you win the battle, you tell the loser to take off one piece of clothing. Except for things with pairs, then it's both. Like shoes or earrings. But if you win a war, you get to tell them to take off four things. Deal?"

"What happens when everything is off?" Mikey asked with a devilish look in his eyes.

"You'll see."

"This is going to be fun." Dawn bit her lip slightly as they both turned over their first cards. The Queen of Hearts for Dawn and Mikey had the Ten of Diamonds.

"I win. Shoes." He took them off and placed them beside the couch. Next pair, he won.

"Collar." Third round. Dawn pulled the Six of Spades and Mikey had the Six of Clubs.

"War." He grinned. They each placed down four cards, turning over the last one. "Ooh, looks like I won this one too." Mikey thought for a minute. "Shoes, socks, earrings, and jeans." Dawn took off the first three and stood up. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down slowly, Mikey's eyes on her the whole time. Nearly thirty minutes, she was left in nothing but her bra and panties while he had nothing but his boxers on. She surprised even herself when she tossed her cards to the side and did the same to Mikey's. Dawn pushed him down onto the floor gently, crawling over him on all fours.

"Now you get to find out what happens when everything is off."

* * *

**Review??**

**I'll post some more later on tonight or tomorrow.**


	5. His Name Was William

**Alright. Sorry it's been a while. I'm working on an English project that includes a MCR song so yay for cool teachers!**

**Anyway, new character! If you don't know who William Beckett is, I suggest you look him up. He's the frontman/lead singer for The Academy Is...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**His Name Was William**

"Dawn! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Claire called. Dawn looked at her clock. 7:35. Late her foot! Early was more like it. But she got up nonetheless. She smiled as she realized what she was wearing. Mikey's shirt. That had been one hell of a weekend. Claire wouldn't give her any details but she knew that something went on between her girlfriend and Gerard. She and Mikey…well that was a different story. They remembered what went on that night in the back room, and they knew it was _something _potentially friendship-maybe even life-altering. It was all fun though. Just like she said it would be.

--

Claire was in one of her many moods. She was royally pissed that afternoon and she wasn't exactly sure why. She was in third period Pre Cal. As much as she despised math, she was actually good at it. They had a substitute today, she noticed, walking in and taking her seat in the back. As people began to fill in the rest of the desks, Claire looked up when she heard a disturbance from the front of the room.

"Yo Will! Good to have you back man! How was the vacation in Malibu?" That's when she saw him. He was tall…exceptionally tall, probably about six feet, and very thin yet muscular. His hair was a layered, chestnut color and unkempt in a sexy kind of way. It barely reached past his shoulders but fell in his eyes.

Oh God! His eyes! Dark chocolaty brown that seemed to catch you on a hook when he looked at you. The boy's features were soft and Claire found herself getting flushed when his gaze met hers. _'Oh crap! He's coming over here!'_ She looked away abruptly when he sat down in the empty desk beside her.

"Hey, I don't think we've met. You new around here?" She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Claire. Claire Dangers."

"Claire? I like that. I'm William Beckett. Don't take this as me being rude, but you are gorgeous." He grinned. A beautiful crooked smile.

"Thank you." She blushed. Their substitute passed out a paper, told them to finish it and then do whatever.

"You wanna work with me?" William asked.

"Sure." He moved his desk right beside hers, where his right arm was touching her left.

"I hate math. I'm not much of a number person."

"Me either. I prefer English and the like."

"Really?" That smile again. Ugh, he was driving her insane. "Me too. I love writing. Especially song writing."

"That's cool." Did she really just say that? "My friend is a song writer too. He's in a band."

"Who?" William wanted to know.

"Gerard Way. Do you know him?" William made a slightly disgusted face.

"Yeah." He spat. "You really good friends with him?"

"Not really. More like acquaintance."

"Good. I'm telling you this now before you hang with him a little too much: he's a lair, cheater, and just plain out bitchy. Watch yourself sweetie." He called her sweetie!

"Okay. I will." William and Claire set to work on the Pre Cal paper and finished it in a matter of minutes. Just because they hated math didn't mean they weren't good at it.

--

"And he was gorgeous! Kill me now 'cause life can't get any better!" Claire was ecstatic when she met up with Dawn. Gerard didn't seem to thrilled about her new friend though. She never paid him any mind anyway.

"Sounds like quite the cutie. If he gets too friendly though, I'm gonna have to make a side trip to your Pre Cal class. Speaking of class, let's get to ours, I need to talk to Mikey." The three of them took their seats in the back as usual. Frank, Bob, Mikey and occupied the last three seats of the first row; Ray, Gerard, and Dawn in the last three of the second and Claire was beside Dawn in the very last seat of the third row.

She put her eyes to the front, something she rarely does. She was thankful she did though. William walked into the class and his face instantly lit up when he saw Claire. He gave her his trademark grin and sat down next to Gerard and turned around to face her.

"Hey sweetheart. Didn't know I'd be seeing you again today." Dawn gave him a wide-eyed look. She was impressed with this one.

"I know. Weird."

"Glad I did though. You might actually get me interested in History." William gave her a wink. Claire's stomach was doing somersaults.

"Mr. Beckett, if you don't mind, I'd like to get class started." Their teacher called.

"Sorry ma'am." He faced the front of the room again.

"Yeah…History my foot." Gerard murmured invidiously. Jealousy was a terrible thing.

--

Claire laughed to herself. Every time Gerard got a chance, he was giving William a harsh look. Typical guy. After class was over, Claire went to her locker to get her things to go home.

"Yo Miss Dangers. How's it going?"

"William I only saw you like two minutes ago." She giggled.

"I know. I just wanted to come by and ask you if you would like to eat lunch together tomorrow."

"Sounds good…yeah. What class do you have second period?"

"English. You?"

"Chemistry with Mr. Hillsbrought" He nodded, thinking it over.

"Alright. Meet you in front of the Chemistry classroom tomorrow. I'll bring cookies." Claire grinned. _'Cute __and__ funny? Could he get any better?'_

--

Three minutes. Claire continued to look at the clock. Why was it that every time you wanted time to go faster, it only seemed to go slower? After an eternity, the bell rang. William was right outside the door when she was done.

"Hey Beautiful. Lemme take your books for you."

"It's okay." It wasn't much, just a binder and her chemistry textbook.

"I insist." Claire rolled her eyes and smiled, handing over the things.

"Just let me put those in my locker and we can go outside."

"Sounds good to me." William followed her to her locker. She put the books away, taking out what she'd need for her next class and putting it in the front.

"Oh, you owe me some cookies, Mr. Beckett." He held up a little paper bag, decorated with markers.

"Made them myself. I actually didn't burn them this time!" Claire giggled.

"I'm proud of you. Come on, let's go." When they first got outside, she saw Dawn and the guys right away. "You don't mind do you?"

"Course not." Claire about died when he smiled at her.

"Dawn, I really didn't get to properly introduce you to William. William, this is Dawn, and Dawn, William." Dawn gave a slight wave. All of the other guys seemed cool with William…except Gerard. He crossed his arms and glared at him the whole time.

"These are good William!" Frank said through a mouthful of cookie. Dawn made a sickened face and turned her head.

"Yeah. How did you know chocolate chip peanut butter was my favorite?" Claire teased.

"I'm good like that." William stared right into her hazel eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty." Claire blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." She watched out of the corner of her eye as Gerard scoffed and gave William another fierce look.

"Damn!" William looked at his watch. "I left my English notebook in Mr. Angler's classroom. I'm going to go get it, we've got ten minutes of lunch left and I don't go anywhere near his class for the rest of the day." He grabbed his things and got up to leave. "Wanna come with?" He offered Claire. She looked to Dawn, as if asking permission. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Gerard stared at her like she'd purposely hurt him. Claire smirked before going to catch up with William.

--

William got his notebook and put it away, Claire not far behind.

"Alright. Done. We've got…two minutes." Claire leaned against the lockers as William slammed his and clicked the combination lock back in place.

"You know, William, I like you. You're really nice." He was standing in front of her, one hand beside her head on the lockers, the other reaching up to her cheek. He fiddled with her bangs and brushed them behind her ear. William was so close now.

"I like you too, Claire." He said softly. He tilted her chin up. "You know why I-" William started, but the bell interrupted him. People started coming up the stairs and he backed up, both of them blushing and looking away.

"Um…we need to get to Pre Cal." So close…stupid bell! Whose idea was it to get those things installed anyway?

--

The pair walked to their History class together, but not speaking much. Today, William opted to sit behind her instead of in front. She found, shortly thereafter, that this was a good thing. Claire slumped back in her chair and William began to rub her shoulders for her while Mrs. Logan lectured. Something about the French Revolution. She leaned her head back and looked at him. He grinned and she smiled back, sitting up again. He only stopped every few minutes to write something down.

Claire looked to her left, to Dawn. She was taking notes, her eyes shifting from Mrs. Logan and her notebook. Claire then realized how much of a change she and Dawn had went through. They hadn't gotten in any (major) fights yet, they had new, good, friends, and Dawn had a hold on her temper lately. Although, it did trouble her that Dawn seemed so sad recently. That night with Mikey had done something to her. She never told Claire any of the details, just that they were both high and half drunk. She felt a sudden drop in her stomach. She thought she was going to be sick. What had happened between those two that she couldn't even tell her girlfriend? Her _best_ friend.

"Alright, that's it for today. The bell is about to-" It rang. Students started packing up their things. "Test on this Wednesday! Don't forget." The teacher called. Claire told her friends to go ahead; she'd be there in a minute. She bypassed her locker and went straight to the bathroom.

She turned the dead bolt after making sure she was alone. Claire stood in front of the porcelain white sink, gripping it to steady herself and not get sick. However, her stomach wasn't having that. She threw up probably everything she'd eaten that day. Acid burned in the back of her throat as she washed the sink out, then her mouth.

Claire's head was pounding. She searched through her pocketbook, grabbed a pill bottle, and dumped the contents into her hand. Six in all. She put them all in her mouth, washing them down with water from the sink. Claire left the bathroom after making sure she looked okay.

"Hey baby. I was wondering what happened to you. You rushed off so quickly."

"Fine." Claire told her girlfriend. "Can we go home now?" William had disappeared after class and now it was just Dawn, Gerard, and Mikey.

"Sure." The group had barely made it to the end of campus when a sleek midnight blue sports car drove up beside them and rolled down the tinted window.

"Hey beautiful."

"William?"

"None other. You all want a ride."

"No-" Gerard started but he was interrupted by Claire.

"Sure. We live just down the road. Take two lefts and you'll be at Mikey and Gee's place. Then one right and that's where me and Dawn live."

"Hop in, I'll drive you." Claire just barely caught Gerard roll his eyes. He, Mikey, and Dawn all piled in the back seat and Claire got up front with William.

"This is nice. Yours or your parent's?" She asked.

"Mine. Sixteenth birthday present." Gerard leaned forward, holding out a cigarette.

"You mind?"

"Nah, just roll the window down." He got comfortable in the back seat again and lit it. The car ride wasn't more than ten minutes, but Claire couldn't take her eyes off of him. The way he was so cool and laid back even when he had their lives in his hands (so very clichéd, but it got her point across).

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Claire said before Gerard gave William one last glare and got out with his brother. William took a right and Claire pointed out the complex where she and Dawn stayed. Dawn went ahead and went into the apartment after Claire gave her a signal that she wanted to stay with William a few more seconds.

"I guess I'll meet up with you in the morning." He said, turning her direction.

"Yeah. But I can't wait that long. Here's my number and AIM screen name." Claire had written them down on a piece of notebook paper.

"Talk to you at six okay?" William had his hand over hers now. Claire leaned forward, her heart beating so quickly, it could have powered a V8 engine. They were close now; William had brought his hand up to the side of her face. Before she knew it, Claire's lips were pressed oh so blissfully to William's. She felt him nip at her bottom lip, silently begging to deepen the kiss. She couldn't deny him, now could she...

* * *

**Done with that chapter. Issues are about to come around in chapter six. Let's just say, some people hold there hatred inside...others...they seek REVENGE!! I'll post some more tommorow.**


End file.
